The Adventure
by MyJonasSensesAreTingling3
Summary: When Lilly gets news that her cousin is moving to Malibu she is already excited for the new year. But when she meets Miley's new neighbors its a whole diff. adventure. Pairs: JoexLilly, NickxMiley, KevinxOC. Read and Review!
1. The News

**Hello Everyone!**

**Well long time reader first time writer for this part of FanFiction!**

**Also it's my first multiple part story!**

**I'm sorry if you don't like it. But ya. Okay, I don't really have a set plan for this story. I'm just gonna start typing and then see where it takes me so I will have a summary later on once I figure this thing out. But I do know that the pairs are LillyxJoe, NickxMiley, KevinxOC. Sorry I don't think Oliver or Jackson will be a main part of this story I'm pretty straightforward with the story and don't really want to dance around it. So adjust your chairs and get some snacks. Some popcorn perhaps? Haha. And enjoy the ride!**

**Beware: Lilly Centric.**

**This is just the intro. :**

**Almost forgot**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything. Literally I don't think I own anything. OH except cousin Ashley. Ya. So enjoy.**

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB **

Skateboarding.

My own personal escape. I love to just glide along the slick pavement of Malibu and think about the stuff going on in my life. Whether it be trials and tribulations or happiness yet to come. In my case today it's the second one. My best friend in the whole world is moving to Malibu. Yes, I know what you are thinking. Lilly Truscott has another best friend besides Miley Stewart?!

The answer is yes! My 18 year old cousin Ashley is moving away from crazy, and might I add extremely boring, Texas… right into my own neighborhood in the shiny, almost always happy Malibu.

We are basically attached to the hip. Its hard to imagine life without her! But know she will be in boarding distance of my house!

Almost to Miley's! I have to tell her the news, she will be so excited! She has always wanted to meet Ashley!

I have a feeling that this year is going to be an adventure!

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB **

**Okay there is the intro! Like it? Hate it? Too early to tell?**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Just because I am a nice person im gonna go ahead and post the next exciting chapter.**

**So go ahead and click that next button!  
You Know You Want To!**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter ONE!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Though I do wish I owned some time with my favorite brothers ; haha!**

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

"Miley! Miley! Miley! Guess What! Guess What! Guess What!" I said slightly out of breath as I walked to where she was stationed at her kitchen counter.

"What Lilly?! Slow down, you're acting like Uncle Earl when he hears that the Rodeo is coming to town!" she smirked at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Very Funny Miley! But my Aunt Cathy just called my dad! There moving to Malibu! And right down the street from me!!!"

"Are you serious!? I have always wanted to meet your cousin Ashley! This is going to be so much fun! She can be like our big sister! And she can take us shopping and teach us how to get more boys and…"

"Chill Miley! She isn't coming until next weekend."

"Oh I know but I'm so excited! Okay but speaking of new neighbors, I have some! Plus my dad just made his homemade chicken and wants us to bring some over. Only my dad would think that someone would want his chicken instead of homemade cookies!"

"I think I will just go home. You know how I get around new people." It was true; I can never meet new people without feeling sick to my stomach.

"Oh come on Lils! You have to come with me. It will be fun. And if you feel nauseous you can just head out." Ugh. Miley knows me too well.

"Fine! But only for a while!"

And with that Miley and I took the homemade chicken and headed over to the house next door.

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

Just what I thought. Miley was in the kitchen, gabbing with Mrs. J, as she told us to call her. I really had to go to the bathroom and Miley didn't show any sign of letting up so I asked where the bathroom was. Without even looking up she said 'Upstairs and to the left.' And up the stairs I went. I had my hand on the doorknob when I heard enticing guitars, tambourines, and vocals coming from down the hall **[A/N: Ya. Don't act like ya'll didn't see that one coming! Haha.**

I walked towards the enchanted sounds and I looked through the crack in the door and saw three boys with their heads down concentrating on the music, and oh how HOTT they looked. The one with the tambourine, who was also singing, suddenly looked up and met my eye line. And then I saw it. Not only was I looking into the eyes of a sexy musician but also in the eyes of the one and only ….. JOE JONAS!!

I ran downstairs. I _HAD_ to tell Miley!

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

I grabbed Miley's arm, mumbled something about homework, and ran out the door before she could protest.

"LILLY! What in the world was that?! It's rude to just take someone away from a perfectly good conversation! I mean why are we just standing in the middle of the street anyways. I know we didn't have any homework today!" I looked at her with that 'You have got to be kidding me' look and tried to slow down my breathing.

"The…. Jonas….. Brothers…. Eye Contact…. Joe…. AHH!" I mumbled incoherently.

"One more time Lilly. This time so I can understand it!" She screamed at me.

"Okay. I was going to the bathroom and I heard this wonderful music…"

"Okay… soooo?"

"Maybe if you didn't interrupt me every 2 seconds you would get to hear what happened."

"Sorry. Proceed."

"Okay so I peaked in the door and I saw 3 incredibly hot musicians. And one looked up and I was staring into the eyes of none other than Joseph 'freaking' Jonas!"

"OMGGG LILLY! You know what that means!"

"It means that you live next door to the JONAS BROTHERS!!!!"

Before we could let out as scream and do our normal happy dance we saw 3 boys walking our way! Omg the JoBros are walking towards us! And Joe is leading the pack!

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Joe's P.O.V.**

When I saw the most angelic face through the crack in our door I sat there for a second. I then popped up and immediately headed out of the room to the front of the house. Of course Kevin and Nick were following behind yelling at me, asking where I was going. But I couldn't hear them. I just had to meet that girl.

I finally got there. Our faces met and her brunette friend was staring back and forth between us with a goofy grin on her face.

"Dude, where are you going? You never walk out on a Jam session!" Nick said before he saw the brunette and was then transfixed by her.

"Oh Brother." Kevin said, but I ignored him.

"Hi I'm Joe, this is Nick, and that one over there is Kevin. Nice to meet you." I said to both of them but while I was still engaged in the blonde's eyes.

When the blonde showed no sign of talking the brunette spoke up and it was the first time I broke contact with the blonde.

"Well since my friend here doesn't seem like she is going to talk anytime soon, I'm Miley and this here is Lilly. I live right next door and she basically lives at my house."

Lilly mumbled "Hi… I'm Lilly… Nice to meet you."

My idiot brother just went "Hi Lilly…. Miley…You're really pretty."

And with a smack on the head to Nick, Kevin said, "Well we should probably get back to rehearsing. But how about we all hang out tomorrow; we have our own little park beside our house, meet us there at 2:30. Nice meeting you all."

"Ya, Really really nice meeting you all." I respond and slowly back away and reluctantly break eye contact to turn towards our house. While Nick just turned red in the face and walked away.

I couldn't wait till 2:30 tomorrow. And for now I will just have to count the minutes.

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

1. Having a staring contest with Joe Jonas.

Check and Check.

This has to be the best moment of my life. And Miley still seems to be mesmerized by Nick. Yes, defiantly can't wait until tomorrow.

What did I say again? Oh Yes. This year will _**MOST DEFINATLY**_ be an adventure!

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**There you go. Chapter One.**

**How did you like it?**

**Love it? Hate it? Want to throw tomatoes at me? If it is the last one please refrain from doing so!**

**Now I don't ask a lot. But Review people and give me ideas. Cause frankly, I'm only on chapter one and I' running out of them!**

**So if you want this story to continue. Please REVIEW! With some ideas maybe. **

**Also No Flames!**

**Later on I might want a co-writer. But for now I am going to try to do it on my own. I don't know how often I can update. With all the school work it will probably be on weekends.**

**So until next time, Read, Write, and REVIEW.**

**[That was extremely cheesy! But do what it says!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Dream, Wait, It's Not A Dream?

**Hello fellow lovers, it's your lovely writer Cayce **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! They kept me going on this!**

**Well this week has been HECTIC. Just an FYI, never take AP World History! Unless you are smart and just love history! Cause I sure hate it! Well enough about me! I'm sure you are all yelling at the screen saying "ON WITH IT WOMAN!"! Well maybe I won't, maybe I will incoherently babble the whole time… you don't bite the hand that feeds you, right? **

**Lalalalalala…worlds keep spinning round… lalalalala take a breath…**

**Okay, I am not that mean so after a brief disclaim it's on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing. Like literally nothing. I'm not lying here folks! NOTHING! **

**Woo, got that through. So away we go!**

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

Have you ever had one of those days where each second feels like an hour?

Well I Lilly Truscott, am having one of those days right about now. It was only yesterday that I found out that my favorite cousin Ashley was moving to Malibu next weekend, and I was boarding to Miley's to tell her the news. We just happened to go over to her new neighbor's house to give them chicken, and they just happened to be the extremely hot Jonas Brothers, who just happened to invite us to go to the park with them today at 2:30. Wow, that was a horrible sentence Mrs. Brown, my English teacher, would not be proud. Oh well there is no time to think about school! I have only ONE hour before I face Joe, which means I better get going. I have to go to Miley's house to get ready!

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Still Lilly's P.O.V.**

"Miley! Miley! WE ONLY HAVE AN HOUR!" I yelled boarding through her front door. Where was that girl?!

"Lilly hold your horses, just come up to the Hannah Closet!" she yelled from up the stairs.

So I followed her directions and there she was, with a pile of clothes on the floor as big as a mountain, or at least a large mole hill.

"Lilly! Thank goodness you are here! Help me, I need something totally amazing to wear, but also casual!

"Miley well I need your help too, lets just look around. Tell me if you find anything!"

And they were off, The Great Outfit Hunt of 2007. I was frantically looking at all the tops while Miley was glancing through the shoes. After about 40 minutes of searching, we each found the perfect outfits. I was dressed in gray skinny jeans with a pink and black striped t-shirt; she also had on some gray checkered Vans. Miley was wearing song dark washed jeans a long, blue, layered tank top with a white, cropped, ¾ sleeved jacket over it. We had both, of course, had our hair and make-up done since early that morning, so they were ready to go… the only problem. 20 minutes left to go!

So there we sat, on the bed waiting as a faint ticking made up the background noise. We just starred at our shoes waiting for the imaginary timer in our heads to go off.

I was just about to say something to break the silence when I heard a guy's voice coming from the window.

"NICK! Where did you put my lucky pants!?" It was Joe.

"Well Joe, maybe if you told me where my lucky shirt was we could both resolve our problems." And there is Nick.

"Will you two be quite! I'M READING!" Ah Kevin, always the calm one.

Miley and I just stared at each other with wide eyes and goofy grins. Not only could we see their house from Miley's window, you could see right into all three Jonas' rooms!

And all I could think was… _What a convenient place for a window. _

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Over at the Jonas'….**

**Joe's P.O.V.**

Miley and Lilly would be here in exactly ONE minute. Only one! I was looking for my lucky pants but they were just at the bottom of my drawer. So now I am just sitting here waiting for our doorbell to ring. It seems as though it's gonna take forever…

Nick has been crazy all day too. I can defiantly see the love connection between him and Miley. And Kevin… poor Kevin, he is left with no one. I guess he is just glad to have met some really cool people. And myself, well let's just say I can't get a certain shiny haired blonde out of my mind.

_Dingggg Dongggggg._

Oh no they are here! Should I be witty? Yes! And what about romantic? Yes!

I run down the stairs, beating Nick by a millisecond, and Kevin by a landslide. I grab the doorknob and pull it open. There she was, the girl that I couldn't get out of my head. And I had absolutely no idea what to say.

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

Face to Face with Joe… AGAIN! A dream come true if you ask me.

I break eye contact with Joe to look over at Miley who was basically drooling over Nick, who was doing the same. Then I looked to Kevin, he just looked happy to see us, which is okay with me.

"Hey guys, long time no see." I say to break the awkward silence.

"Hey Lilly!" Joe says.

"Hey Miley!" Nick says

"Hey Nick" said Miley.

"Hey girls! You all ready for the park!?" Kevin says as he grabs his coat and closes it behind him.

"Ya! Let's go!" Miley and I say at the same time.

And with that we make our way to the park. I can't stop looking at Joe and he can't stop looking at me. Today is defiantly gonna be fun!

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

Miley, Nick and Kevin all sit at the picnic tables and start talking I go to sit with them when Joe grabs my hand and pulls me towards the swings. We sit down and stare at each other for a while till Joe breaks the silence.

"So, since I am a mega hot super star that all the ladies love, you already know about me," he said jokingly and I couldn't help but laugh, "let's here about you Ms. Truscott."

"Well I love to skateboard and hang out with Miley and my other doughnut of a friend Oliver. I pretty much love anything alternative when it comes to music… Paramore is a favorite of mine, as well as the Jonas Brothers of course. I have a mom and a dad, and I just found out only my bestest friend and cousin, Ashley is moving here next weekend. And since I am extremely nervous right now I can't think of anything else to say."

Oh no. Did I just say that out loud?! Great, now he is gonna think I am a freak, and who wants to date a freak?! No one I tell you, absolutely no one!

"My Lilly Truscott, you sure are different then the rest of them. And that's what I like about you. You are so down to earth, unlike all the other crazy fans that can't resist my charm. Not that you can resist my charm cause by the way, you totally can't." he looked at me and winked, I just laughed and play punched him in the arm.

"Well Mr. Big-Shot-I'm-A-Rockstar-No-One-Can-Resist-Me, lets play a game. We swing as high as we can and then jump off on the count of three, the person who jumps the farthest wins. Loser has to do something, but I can't really think of anything."

"How about loser has to go with the winner on a date." He smiled at me.

I blushed and said "Deal."

We started to swing and as we got higher I started to count.

"1………..2...3! JUMP!!!"

And so we did, we landed around the same spot but Joe beat me by a couple of inches. He leaned over to me and said "I guess you owe me a date."

"I guess I do, tomorrow night!?

"Sure, I hope I can wait that long." He smirked.

Man, that boy sure can make me blush. We looked into each others eyes until he reached in his pocket and took out his cell phone and started texting someone. Way to ruin the moment. I mean I get that he is Joseph Adam Jonas and all but I mean COME ON it's still way rude to start texting someone when you are having a moment with another person. Then he put his phone away and I felt my pants pocket vibrate. I feel so dumb because the whole time he was texting me. ohmyjonas… he just texted me. And with that I reached for my phone. I hit view and there was the infamous message.

'_When can I kiss you?'_

I sat there for a moment, would it seem to umm I don't know…. forward to say _now_. I mean I have only known him for what… one day?! But it has felt like forever. I said hey if I'm dreaming, which I most likely am, I might as well get a kiss from him before I wake up and have to go back to normal life.

So there, I just pressed the 3 little numbers and hit send.

Just to make sure I'm dreaming I pinch myself.

"Owwww." I exclaim.

Joe just looked at me and starts to laugh. He takes out his phone and reads the message. He looks over and I see his is getting closer by the second.

Calm down Lilly! Okay so maybe you aren't dreaming and you are really about to give your first kiss away to a totally hot rockstar! Stop being so nervous, suck it up baby! There is no turning back now!

Wait!? Why am I talking myself into doing this, I am about to kiss Joe Jonas! And I can't wait!

His lips softly touch mine. This was way better than a movie kiss. There were fireworks, and it was like we were the only people in the world. And if I was standing up then my foot would be popping.

We pull away, only because we need some oxygen, and all both of us could mutter was…

"Wow!"

No, I am defiantly not dreaming. And thank goodness I'm not!

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**OMG I loved the end of that chapter. It was based on a dream I had. Haha. Yes I am aware of my weirdness. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed and hopefully it won't be long before I update again.**

**So Reviews (and the Jonas Brothers) are kinda my addiction. So feed my addiction PLEASE! Well ya, you would be considered my enabler, but who cares!!!**

**Just Review People!**

**And maybe some suggestions. **

**And maybe next time I will add a little more Nick/Miley :)**

**Until next time,**

**your favorite fanfic girl, Cayce.**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE, My Friends Are Idiots

**Hey guys its Cayce again.**

**So ya this IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER!**

**I REPEAT NOT A REAL CHAPTER!! My friends are over bedazzling sweatshirts for when we get to see the Jonas Brothers this week. And one of my friends read my story and wasn't pleased with the whole Miley/Nick relationship. So she took it in her own hands to write an alternative chapter to tide you over until I write the new REAL chapter. Haha so please it was WRITTEN BY MY FRIEND… NOT ME! I in no way feel this way about Miley. But I do admit it's pretty hilarious! **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers, To Kill A Mocking Bird, Bedazzlers, or Anything else. So don't sue.**

**THIS ISNT A REAL CHAPTER AND I DON'T THINK LIKE THIS AT ALL!!**

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHM**

**Lilly's P.O.V**

It was the most amazing moment of my life. I just couldn't stop replaying the magic in my head. How was I supposed to wait until tomorrow to kiss him again (hopefully)? We walked hand in hand back to the group to find Miley and Nick sitting together on a red checkered blanket. Kevin was nearby leaning on a tree reading To Kill a Mockingbird. Oh. My. Lanta. As I'm walking towards my best friend my picturesque scene suddenly comes to a horrible halt. Miley is sitting extremely close to Nick and it is painfully obvious that he is not enjoying it. He leans as far to the side as possible without falling off the warm blanket and into the dewy grass. Miley takes a huge bite of her garlic pepperoni anchovy sandwich and collapses into Nick. The disgust on his face is apparent to all of us….except Miley. Now I'm even embarrassed. Not only for her, but also for myself. Joe wouldn't dare being seen with a girlfriend whose friend is such a self absorbed, immature, babbling idiot who can't even tell when her hick-ish roots have scared off the nicest guy in the world! You know you're doing badly when Nick Jonas is appalled by your behavior. Poor, poor Miley.

**(STILL NOT A REAL CHAPTER!)**

**Nick's P.O.V**

Think of a way to escape! Just figure out a plan to ditch her….in the nicest way possible of course.

"Kevin! Kevin! How's that book going?" I hop off the blanket of torture and run to my brother.

"Oh it's really controversial. The laws of racism are soon to be broken by the brave…"

"Kevin! Stop giving me a Mrs. Brown play-by-play! I just needed an excuse to escape from that horse I can't believe I was mesmerized by yesterday! Joe must've spiked my drink last night because I swear that girl was at least normal!"

"Well bro, good luck because she's coming over here right now."

She was stumbling towards us with the goofiest grin on her face. Red sauce from her disgusting sandwich was smeared all over her face. Well, at least it was covering the gigantic mountain of a pimple that took over her chin. She started speaking but none of her so called words registered in my brain. I think she said something about Uncle Earl, pig sties, or smelling like rotten hotdogs??? My stars….

**(I KNOW! I KNOW! SHE IS A BIT HARSH! BUT ITS NOT A REAL CHAPTER!)**

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHM**

**Nick's P.O.V**

I just can't take it anymore! Lilly and Joe are off sitting by themselves on the blanket, having a wonderful date. If only I could be so lucky. Why did God decide to smite me? I wear my purity ring, I've never done anything illegal, and I've never even disobeyed my parents! Its time for me to break loose a little. I could go to jail for this. But it's necessary. I can't have THAT living next door to me for the rest of my life! Just as she starts turning towards me, I draw out the Swiss army knife my dad gave me for Christmas last year. Miley lusts into my eyes as the knife gleams in the moonlight.

I slice my apple.

Then, a random figure is seen in the distance. It looks like a girl with some foreign object held high above her head. The nameless girl ran towards Miley with a deadly bedazzler in her blood stained hands. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Someone was murdered on my bedazzler dammit!! Now you must pay Miley Stewart!" Just as Miley comprehends the normal English language common people use, the nameless girl has already stabbed her twenty times with the rhinestone death pellets. Miley is dead (FINALLY!!!!).

I can't help but notice that her cold, limp body looks somewhat beautiful as the colorful jewels glimmer in the moonlight.

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHM**

**So ya review. **

**My friends are freaks.**

**They want to know what you think.**

**So review and wait for the REAL chapter to come up. Hopefully tomorrow! **


	5. Scene's From My Bedroom

**Howdy ya'll!**

**Wow that was weird… I guess my true Texan side was coming out there. Haha. Well I know it has been a while since I last updated [a real update. But my life, as always, was extremely hectic. So since I'm on Thanksgiving break, might as well update… so away we go.**

**Disclaimer: In the real world… I own absolutely nothing. But in my own world… I own more than you think. Haha.**

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

This past week has been absolutely great… Joe has been the best boyfriend I could ask for.

Nick, Kevin, and of course Frankie, have basically become my brothers. We hang out all the time. I have gone to all of their events, which adds tons of stress and lots and lots of sleep deprivation.

That all leads me to this moment. Me lying in my bed, in my comfy flannel pajamas, feeling like I am gonna die. Thanks to an early radio appearance, my body couldn't take it anymore. I got sick. Stupid sickness.

The good news is that whenever I get sick my mom always waits on me… unfortunately she has to work today and she can't get off because it's her new job. Something else good is that my cousin Ashley is finally coming this weekend… but I have no clue when :(

So all I have to do is just sit here and be miserable and watch stupid TV because my "sick" DVDs have been borrowed and never returned by Oliver. Who knew he watched such girly shows!

"Lilly! I have to go but someone is here to see you! I will send them up with some soup… Just noodles, just the way you like it!" yelled my mom from downstairs as I heard the door closing.

I wonder who is here. I am thinking that it is Miley because she always comes and sees me when I am sick. But she is probably out with Nick… who could blame her? He was Nick Jonas for crying out loud!

So as my thoughts wondered, I heard footsteps on the stairs, the doorknob opened and reveled…

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

Ashley!!!

I mustered up all the strength I could and ran over to her and gave her a giant hug!

I almost spilled the soup when I went back and sat criss cross apple sauce on my bed.

"Well Lilly, I heard that you have a boyfriend, we have to talk about him too!! Plus you are also sick, so I brought survival gear. Chicken Noodle Soup minus the chicken and Season Three of Veronica Mars on DVD! We can watch and eat and talk about our problems and of course boys!" she told me.

Goodness I missed her. She always knew how to make my day.

We put in the disc and talked about everything. Well, she talked about everything. How she moved on from this guy she had known for a really long time but he just wasn't ready for a relationship. And how know she liked this really awesome guy who doesn't really want a relationship right now because he just got out of a long one. How his friend likes her and she was also hanging with her friend's boyfriend, but she doesn't like him they are just hanging out.

"Ashley, your life is like a soap opera I don't want to watch but I get sucked into it anyways!"

"HEY! Well if it is what soap opera is it? I need to know these things"

"I have no idea. Man sometimes you do not act 18. You pick which soap opera."

"Okay! I pick General Hospital."

"Loser!"

"True Story. Just kidding. So now time for 'Lets Talk about Lilly's Hot Older Boyfriend'! Yes, your mom told me he was older. I taught you well."

I laughed about that for a second. Then I got really worried. How am I supposed to tell her that I am dating Joe Jonas!? She has never really been a fan. I guess I ruined that for her seeing as I always talked about them to her. Well here goes nothing…

"Well actually Ash you're never gonna believe it but…"

I was cut off by someone entering the room….

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

"Hey Lilly! How do you feel, I would have come by sooner but you know how things go." Joe came and gave me a hug and then he saw Ashley and became oddly quiet for him.

Ashley of course spoke first.

"Hi I am Ashley, her cousin. You must be her boyfriend," she turned to me and whispered, but it was still loud enough for Joe to hear, "I see that you finally picked another older guy to have a crush on besides my friend John."

My eyes widened. Why in the world would she say that in front of MY BOYFRIEND!? I looked at him apologetically.

"Since you know who I am now," Ashley said, "what is your name?"

We both looked at her dumbfounded. Did she really not know? I guess she really wasn't paying attention to all those pictures I showed her over the years. Being the guy Joe was he stuck out his hand and said, "Hi I am Joe Jonas, nice to meet you."

She looked at me with shock, I tried to tell her but Joe walked in. What is a girl to do?!

"Lilly, is this the guy from that band the Jonas Brothers or something. SEE! I told you, you would meet them one day! And now you are dating one of them. I thought you liked the one named Nick or something or was it Kevin. I don't really remember!"

Yes okay, I went through a stage where I liked Nick and I liked Kevin. But I liked Joe the longest. And now dare I say I think I might love him. But Ash doesn't know that. Did she insist on embarrassing me in front of him!

"Ashley, stop! Those are his BROTHERS you are talking about!"

I looked over at Joe, expecting to see him hurt. But no, he was laughing and managed to get out a "We will talk about that later."

So we all sat around and talked, Ashley calmed down she became her normal mellow self again. The excitement of seeing me again finally wore off.

Joe said, "Ashley you are defiantly not as crazy as I thought you were. I am still shocked that you didn't know who I was. Especially when you have this one for a cousin!"

He wrapped his arm around me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. It's confirmed. I really do love him.

Ashley started to make gagging sounds "Ya'll are too cute for your own good. And yes, it is a wonder that I didn't know who you were. You guys really was all Lilly could talk about for the past couple of years."

Joe spoke, "You know who would like you a lot Ash?!"

Oh no. There goes Joe's crazy matchmaking skill again. Even though I have only known him for a week I know he likes to play cupid sometimes. Even with animals… now that is a whole different story.

Ashley responded, "Who?"

"My brother Kevin, He is twenty and he likes the type of girl who likes him for being Kevin, not Kevin JONAS."

"Well Joe, I am not really looking for a boyfriend right now. But I would still love to meet your brothers."

Joe looked somewhat disappointed. Then we heard a voice call from downstairs…

"Joe! Lilly! Where are you!? Come on Joseph you said you would only be here for a little while. We have to be at the studio in 10 minutes! I better not come in to catch you making out! She is SICK! You can't afford it! WHERE ARE YOU JOE!?"

That would be Kevin. Always the responsible one.

I looked over at Joe. He had a sly grin on his face. I can tell that his matchmaking plan was being put in motion.

Joe then yelled, "We are up here Kev!"

Ashley started to laugh as the door opened.

Kevin walked in and Ashley went over and stuck out her hand.

"Hello Kevin, I'm Ashley, Lilly's cousin. Very nice to meet you."

Kevin just looked at her and wouldn't stop shaking her hand. Ashley looked at him a little bit confused. But Kevin just looked at her with interest.

Joe leaned over to me and pointed at them as he whispered "Lilly, I think that is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

And with that I punched him in the arm. I may be sick but I can still punch. :)

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**So how did you guys like it?**

**Yay? Nay?**

**Well I frankly don't know either. It is a draw. **

**I know I said that I was gonna have some Nick/Miley but I just didn't feel it. **

**So maybe I will have a little short chapter where it just talks about them. I don't know.**

**I dedicate this to my cousin who is coincidentally named Ashley. Haha. **

**And also to the reviewers. It takes me a while to get inspired so thanks for sticking with me. **

**I will try to update more this week. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!?**


	6. Hands Down

**Hello IM BACK!**

**I know you are wondering how I am back so quick! I am just in the writing mood again! **

**So I have no idea how good this chapter is gonna be but I have an idea, and I like it so hopefully you will too!**

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not and never will own the Jonas Brothers. Or Hannah Montana. Or the song Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional. Or the book The Perks of Being a Wallflower by Stephen Chbosky. Or The Angelika Theatre. It's hard to talk about. **

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

Lilly's P.O.V.

Finally, I feel so much better. And my time with Joe can not be described by anything short of perfect. Though he still pushes the whole Ashley/Kevin matchmaking operation, I still love him. I just have yet to say it to him. I just wonder if it is too soon and if he feels the same way.

I feel a vibration on the floor. OH that's just my phone. I can be really dumb sometimes. And look its Joe, I think I might tell him.

"Hello John? I thought I told you not to call here. My boyfriend is extremely jealous! He is a famous rockstar you know. But I still want to keep this relationship a secret if you do." I finished with a giggle. He knew if he got mad at me for having a crush on my cousins friend a long time ago he was going to have endless taunting.

"**Very funny Lilly! You are never gonna let that one go are you?"**

"Not a chance." He is just so darn cute!

"**Although I just love getting made fun of, I have a real reason for calling you."  
**

"And what would that be?"

"**I wrote another song… I want to play it for you!"**

He has been doing that a lot. We just will be on the phone at night and he would play me his new song. It was so incredibly romantic.

"Great, I defiantly want to hear it!"

"**Okay here it goes, it's called Hands Down.**

**  
**_**Breathe in for luck,**_

_**  
breathe in so deep,**_

_**  
this air is blessed,**_

_**  
you share with me.**_

_**  
This night is wild,**_

_**  
so calm and dull,**_

_**  
these hearts they race,**_

_**  
from self control.**_

_**  
Your legs are smooth,**_

_**  
as they graze mine,**_

_**  
we're doing fine,**_

_**  
we're doing nothing at all.  
**_

_**  
My hopes are so high,**_

_**  
that your kiss might kill me.**_

_**  
So won't you kill me,**_

_**  
so I die happy.**_

_**  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,**_

_**  
to break or bury,**_

_**  
or wear as jewelry,**_

_**  
which ever you prefer.**_

_****_

The words are hushed lets not get busted;

_**  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.**_

_**  
Safe in here from all the stupid questions.**_

_**  
"hey did you get some?"**_

_**  
Man, that is so dumb.**_

_**  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...**_

_**  
so we can get some.**_

_****_

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.

_**  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.**_

_**  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,**_

_**  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry,**_

_**  
which ever you prefer.**_

_****_

Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,

_**  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,**_

_**  
the dim of the soft lights,**_

_**  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers**_

_**  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late**_

_**  
and this walk that we shared together.**_

_**  
The streets were wet**_

_**  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,**_

_**  
and I let you in.**_

_**  
And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist**_

_**  
and you kissed me like you meant it.**_

_**  
And I knew that you meant it,**_

_**  
that you meant it,**_

_**  
that you meant it,**_

_**  
and I knew,**_

_**  
that you meant it,**_

_**  
that you meant it."**_

"Joe, Oh my goodness. That was unbelievable. You have no idea how much I love you for that!"

"**Lilly?"**

"Yes Joe?!" why did he say my name like that!

"**Lilly, did you just say I… Love… You?"**

Oh no!? Did I say it!? It was supposed to be this big step for me but I just blurted it out. WITH NO WARNING! He is gonna break up with me. I knew it!

I take a big gulp "Um yes."

"**Well good thing you did. Because I don't think that I would have been able to do it first. I love you too, Lilly. Let's hang out all day tomorrow! I need to be with the girl I love."** I could hear the smile on his face.

Holy Cow! Joseph Adam Jonas; the totally talented, hot, goofy, did I mention hot, ROCKSTAR; loves me, Lillian Truscott! This cannot be happening. I could not wait to hang out with him tomorrow. Oh Shoot….

"Crap, I can't tomorrow. I already made plans with Ashley to go to the Angelika tomorrow and see a movie at 3."

"**That's okay Lils, we can hang out Wednesday. Hey I have to go talk to you later. Love You!"**

"I love you too Joe."

I am in love and it feels good!

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

Joe's P.O.V.

I just said I love you for the first time. It couldn't be anymore perfect than that. Plus after that totally awesome romantic song that I wrote for her as a lead in! BONUS POINTS FOR JOSEPH!

I kind of just sat on my bed with a goofy grin on my face for a while. Then Kevin walked by with his nose buried in "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" again. Seriously I don't know how many times he has read that book. Must be a hundred million by now. As he walked by he said.

"Hey Joe, Just told Lilly that you loved her? Congrats younger bro!"

How in the world does he know these things? Oh well I needed to talk to him anyways. Its time to put operation 'Get Ashley and Kevin Together' into motion. It will be hard since Kevin still has his guard up after the whole incident. That's a whole different story though.

"Hey Kev! Come here!" I yelled.

"Yes Joe?"

"Let's do some brotherly bonding tomorrow. Movie at the Angelika. 3 o'clock."

"Okay this is a little out of character for you Joe. But I will go along with it. Talk to you later."

As Kevin walked away all I could think was Phase One is in motion.

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

Lilly's P.O.V.

It was 2:30 and Ashley and I were driving to the theatre. I filled her in on the whole 'I Love You' thing and she couldn't be more thrilled.

We parked the car and walked into the building. Not a whole lot of people were there because not a lot of people go to the Angelika. So with that being said, two boys stuck out when I saw them in the ticket line.

One of them turned around and said.

"Look Kevin, its Lilly and Ashley. Fancy seeing them here."

Kevin just turned around and smiled at us and whacked Joe on the back of the head. Good. Just what Joe deserved for trying to pull one of his dumb stunts. I started to stomp over to him when he said to me.

"Hey Sweetie, I had no idea that you were going to THIS movie theater!"

I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the escalators.

"Joseph Adam Jonas. Unless you suddenly changed your name to Fate, I thought I told you not to get all caught up in getting those two together!"

"Sorry Lilly! I just couldn't help myself. Kevin is just so lonely. I thought that they would be good together."

"Well they don't need you. They are just fine by themselves, look…"

I point over to where they were standing seconds before and we saw that they were gone!

"Good going Joe, they ran off! Lets go and try to find them!"

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

Kevin's P.O.V.

Looking at Lilly yell at Joe was actually entertaining. I knew he was up to something. I looked over at Ashley and saw that she looked a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Ash, this could turn out a little ugly. Want to go for a walk?"

"Yes, that would be great." She responded.

We started walking outside and the silence got a little awkward.

"So do you have a boyfriend back in Texas?" I asked.

Gosh Kevin. That was a dumb question. Of course she does. And that was really dusch baggy to ask.

"Actually no. Everything is just, complicated for lack of a better word. What about you Mr. Rockstar? You must be fighting the ladies off of you."

"Well all the ladies prefer Joe and Nick. They are still young and I guess they have more appeal." I kinda chuckled at that.

"Kev, come on 20 is defiantly not old. It maybe old to those 12 or 13 year olds but it is defiantly a young age. Plus I know for a fact that Lilly used to like you and that I kind of DO like you."

"Lilly, like me? That's crazy… wait!? Did you just say that you like me?"

"Yep, you have a problem with that?"

"No way, I feel the same way."

As I leaned in to kiss her I saw Lilly dragging Joe by the hand down the street and then coming to a stop right as I kissed Ashley.

It was amazing to let my guard down a little. I was still hurting from last time but I have a feeling that Ashley was going to change all that.

Just as we pulled apart I heard Lilly say to Joe.

"Good Job Mr. Fate!" She then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Joe just stood there looking very pleased with himself.

And for a while we just stood there smiling at each other.

It was defiantly a great day for all of L.A.

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**AHHH that was the most fun chapter to write!**

**Though it did take me all day. **

**Thanks Lissa for texting me all day keeping me distracted. Haha just kidding. But she did text me all day. Haha. She wants to know what is happening on the story but my lips are zipped. **

**HOMEWORK! I know isn't that your favorite word! But I promise this is fun homework!**

**Listen to Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional if you haven't already. It's an amazing song! You will love it I promise. And if you have never heard of Dashboard Confessional before, I might have to disown you. **

**Read the book The Perks of Being a Wallflower by Stephen Chbosky. It is worth your while I promise!**

**And this one is totally random but also if you haven't already. PLAY GUITAR HERO! You will earn 103940985498508394859849 extra amazing points for that. **

**Also some questions to ponder.**

**What is this incident that has caused Kevin to have his guard up?**

**Who are the 3 new characters that Cayce is introducing in the next chapter tomorrow!? (Did I just type that out loud!?)**

**Why isn't Miley in this more?**

**Well folks the answer to that last one is I don't know. But I pinky promise that she WILL be in the next chapter and Nick too!**

**So until next chapter… **

**xoxo Gossip Girl.**

**Haha just kidding. **

'**cricket, cricket'**

**Well I thought it was funny!**

**One last word!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. New Doesn't Always Mean Better

**Hello Readers!**

**I know. I am a horrible person and liar! I said oh here let me post a new chapter tomorrow. And nope 4 days later I do it!**

**But in the honor of the spirit of Thanksgiving, I decided to post a new chapter of this story since I am so thankful of my amazing reviewers. **

**So on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Nothing at all. I promise! Nothing! **

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

Lilly's P.O.V.

I don't think that I have ever spent so much time with someone famous without freaking out.

Which is a good thing considering that, that someone famous is my current boyfriend.

It is like a dream, who would have thought that Lilly Truscott would be dating Joe Jonas and that my two best friends would be dating a Jonas as well.

Ashley and Kevin haven't separated. Although I do give Joe some credit for their union, I think I draw the line when he wanted them to throw him a party because he was the reason for their happiness.

Nick and Miley, well lets just say they have been in their own little world. I haven't hung out with Miley much lately but that is the reason for today!

Today is the day that Miley, Ashley, and I are gonna hang out with no boy interruptions. Well except for lunch. The only way the boys would leave us alone for the rest of the day is that if they could come over and have lunch with us.

So now we are all sitting in Miley's living room while her dad makes us breakfast. Thank goodness for that, his chocolate chip pancakes are to die for.

"Hey Miles, Lilly, and Ashley. Can you come in here for a second?" Mr. Stewart said from the kitchen.

"Girls can you do me a favor and take these extra pancakes to the new, new neighbors?"

"Sure Dad" Miley said.

So as we were walking down the street we were wondering who it could be.

"I personally hope it's another famous person, I mean just look how it turned out last time! Except if it was Mikayla or Selena Gomez. I can't stand those two!" Miley said.

Ashley and I nodded in agreement.

"Maybe it will be someone like Kristen Bell. I have always wanted to meet her." said Ashley.

"I hope its Zac Efron, he is a totally hottie!" I exclaimed. They all looked at me weird.

"Lilly, don't let Joe hear you say that. He still worries about my friend John. Well at least that is what Kevin told me." Ashley said.

I just laughed at her. When we got to the house we saw a moving van out front. We saw three girls about our age unloading stuff from the van. I was kind of sad that it wasn't another famous person but these girls looked really nice so I guess it will be cool to have some more friends.

We walked up to who looked like the oldest one. She was tall with striking eyes. Really pretty light brown hair and some freckles here and there.

"Hello, I am Miley, I am 15, and this is my friend Lilly, she is 16, and her cousin Ashley who is 18. I live right next store. And my dad wanted me to bring you over some of his famous pancakes."

"Wow. And here I thought LA would be full of rude people." She sort of mumbled to herself, "Hi I am Alissandria Cullen, but you can call me Lissa. I am 19."

Then her younger sisters came over and introduced themselves.

"Hi, my name is Amanda and I am 17." The most athletic looking one said. She had slick dark brown hair and a charismatic smile.

"Hey, I'm Stephanie. Please call me Steph. I am 15." She was a combination of athletic and skinny. She has bouncy blonde hair and a great personality.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," I said, "Where did you guys move from?"

"New Jersey," said a chorus of all three girls.

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

Joe's P.O.V.

We are all whipped. Seriously, ever since Kevin, Nick, and I got girlfriends we have spent all of our free time with them. Now that they declared that today was their 'Girls' only day, with the exception of lunch at their house, we are all just sitting here waiting for something to do.

Nick finally spoke up, "Hey lets play Guitar Hero III! I finally want to beat Kevin!"

So that is what we did. After playing "Barracuda" and "My Name is Jonas", I sat the rest of the time on the computer.

Nick finally beat Kevin and earned the title of ultimate Guitar Legend while Kevin mopped in the corner.

It was back to silence. 1 o'clock couldn't come any faster. I missed Lilly, Nick missed Miley, and Kevin missed Ashley, thanks to me I might add.

I guess maybe if I called them we could move up the lunch time.

I dialed Lilly's number and put it on speaker. Luckily she had a Ring Back tone. Just what we needed. Some random dancing.

As "Barbie Girl" by Aqua started playing through the speakers we all started dancing.

Just a normal day in the Jonas house :).

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

Lilly's P.O.V.

Lissa, Amanda, and Steph were all extremely nice.

We invited them over for lunch, and the rest of the 'Girl Day.' It was going to be tons of fun. More girl friends are always fun. But sometimes girls could be drama. Though I had a feeling these girls wouldn't be.

My phone vibrated in my pocket so I pulled it out and looked at my ID. It was Joe. I told him not to call me unless there was an emergency. Joe may be, ummm how do I put this, a little slow sometimes. But I think he knows what an emergency is.

"Hello… Hello?" I waited for a response but all I could here was random movements, "HELLO!?"

"Oh sorry Lilly, me, Kevin, and Nick were just having our 'Random Dancing' time."

"Okay Joe, but I don't see how this is an emergency?"

"Oh sorry right, the emergency is that we miss you! Can we move up the lunch time to umm I don't know about NOW!"

Oh crap. I forgot they were coming for lunch. I think that The Cullen's could handle it. So I asked Miley.

puts hand over the bottom of her cell phone and turns to Miley "Hey Miles, our lovely, pathetic boyfriends want to know if they can come over now for lunch."

"Oh yaaa. Tell them okay. I miss Nick anyways."

"Ya Joe that's fine. But Miley's new neighbors are gonna be there."

"Wait Miley has new neighbors!? They better not be prettier than me. If one of them hits on you I will get Nick to beat them up!"

I just sat there and laughed for a little, "Relax Joseph! They are not prettier than you guy wise. That would be because they are girls dorkus! And we need to talk later about Nick fighting your battles for you."

"Okay, whew I thought I was gonna have to defend your honor. That would be a beating. See you in a few. Love you!"

"I love you too, Joe."

I turned to our newfound friends and said "Hey guys you don't mind that our boyfriends join us for lunch. They can be quite entertaining."

"I don't mind at all, you guys sounded so cute on the phone together!" said Amanda.

"Sure, I can't wait to meet them!" said Steph.

"Ya, that's fine," said Lissa. She looked a little down about it.

I leaned over to Amanda and asked "What's up with Lissa?"

"Oh, she is still missing her old boyfriend from New Jersey. They broke up a while ago. It was pretty nasty, there were a lot of regrets on her part and she hasn't had a boyfriend since."

"Oh gosh, that's really sad. Well hopefully she will find a cute boy here."

Just then Joe, Nick, and Kevin came into the house. Ashley, Miley, and I all ran up and gave our boys a kiss.

They looked to greet the new neighbors, but suddenly the atmosphere of happiness in the room fell.

Kevin looked so shocked, he just stood there and whispered "Lissa?"

Nick and Joe just stood there on either side of Kevin and shot daggers at her and hissed, "Alissandria."

I looked back at Alissandria who was just as shocked as Kevin.

"Wait you guys know each other?!" I said breaking the silence.

"I used to," Kevin said as he turned and left with tears running down his face.

Nick and Ashley followed him as Joe sent me an apologetic look, I nodded and he went after Kevin as well.

I sat there for a while. The silence was defining. Then I finally put two and two together. I turned towards Lissa.

"Wait Lissa, are you the "incident" girl?"

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Okay so defiantly not my greatest chapter.  
**

**But it was an introduction so it kind of sucked.**

**So just some fun stuff. **

**Right now I just finished the first book in the Twilight series. Hence the last name Cullen. No these girls will not be a part of the family of our friendly neighborhood vampires. But I just wanted to use the name.**

**Also Ashley is actually based on my cousin Ashley.**

**Alissandria aka Lissa is also the name of my friend Lissa. Her real name is Alissandria too. Isn't that the coolest name!?**

**Amanda and Stephanie are both my friends too. The descriptions are what they looked like but I don't really know if they are like the characters.**

**Haha to my dearest Lissa who I know is reading this. Do you like that Joe and Nick hissed your name. I think I am gonna hiss your name from now on. It's very hiss-able. Almost like parstletounge! Ahaha.**

**So please review people.**

**Lets make these reviews fun and in depth.**

**Tell me what you are thankful for if you are feeling festive! **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!**


	8. Not As Funny As Seth Cohen

**Hello Wonderful, Amazing, Fantastalistic READERS!**

**I'm sucking up so you will forgive me for being sooooo inconsiderate cause I haven't written in forever. **

**School has been hectic since it is coming extremely close to winter break!!! Yay! Plus I have been getting this stress related sickness almost all year so I have been concerned with that.**

**But enough excuses! Hopefully ya'll are ready for this DRAMA filled chapter!?**

**I will do my best to portray this chapter the way it should be portrayed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I have nothing. DON'T SUE. Unless you want the lint in my jean pockets, it might make a beautiful tea cozy if you get enough. **

**p.s. during this whole chapter I was listening to Say It Ain't So. It's originally by Weezer, but I was listening to the MoZella version. Both amazing. Also I listened to All Hail the Heartbreaker by The Spill Canvas. and Ever So Sweet by The Early November. So maybe give it a try. **

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Lilly's P.O.V. **

This could not be happening to me. These nice girls that I just met some how know the Jonas Brothers, our current boyfriends, and Lissa is the girl that caused sweet, caring Kevin to put up his wall!? Now I am normally not that quick to judge but I have a really bad feeling about this!

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Joe's P.O.V.**

Everyone eventually left The Cullen's after the initial shock. I cannot believe the AUDACITY of that family. Yes I know big words. Hey my thoughts are pretty intellectual.

We were all gathered in our living room. Kevin just ran straight up to his room and everyone thought that it would be best that we left him alone for a while.

Lilly, Miley and Ashley came up to me all with concerned looks on their faces. Lilly was the only one brave enough to speak.

"Joe, what happened between Kevin and Lissa? I've never seen Kevin like this."

"Well guys I guess it is time for me to tell you the story."

They all just stared at me, they were eager to hear it so I didn't delay.

"Well back in Wyckoff, The Cullens lived right down the street from us. We grew up together. Amanda was my best friend, Stephanie was Nicks, and Kevin and Lissa were attached at the hip.

It wasn't until High School that anything started to happen between Kevin and Lissa. On Kevin's birthday their junior year they decided to admit their feelings and become a couple.

As their senior year went by they were seemingly perfect. Though we were getting more press and becoming a lot more popular. I guess it took a toll on Lissa. On prom night, we had a concert that couldn't be moved so Kevin trusted his best friend Cory Miller to take her to the prom so she wouldn't miss out on her dream prom.

The concert ended a little early due to some technical problems. So Kevin headed straight towards the prom, hoping he could catch the end of it. When he got there his friend Ross told him that they went up to the second floor to use the bathroom cause the one on the first floor was broken. When he got out of the elevator he saw her, and she was defiantly not waiting for the bathroom. She and Cory were leaning against a hotel door, while Cory tried to put the key into the door opener things were getting pretty hot and heavy.

All Lissa did was just look at him, wearing the dress he bought her, as Cory said 'You had your shot man, and you blew it!' Lissa didn't even apologize. Kevin turned around and came home.

He didn't come out of his room the whole weekend, and the whole time he was playing his whiney Death Cab for Cutie music. (A/N: I, in no way, feel this way about Death Cab. It's just for this story!)

Finally Nick got the courage to go in there, and the only thing Kevin said was 'I should have known. Everything was playing out like a scene from a cheesy love movie. But life isn't a movie. Life is life. Sometimes it can be the best thing, and sometimes it can be a cruel joke. I guess it was all a cruel joke then.'

It took him the whole summer to get back to normal. It was finally looking up for him since we moved here. But now I don't know, they are back and it's going to be really hard on him."

The girls just looked at me with tears in their eyes. Lilly got up and made way for the door.

"Lilly, where are you going!?" I yelled after her.

"Nowhere, BE RIGHT BACK!"

I have no idea where she is going but I hope she doesn't do anything too rash!

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

At first I just needed some air.

How could anyone do that to Kevin? He was like my older brother. I was extremely mad. I didn't think that you could do that to a Jonas. All the times I hear songs like S.O.S or 7:05 I just wonder which girl would actually do that to them! But I guess that it can be done.

I ended up at The Cullen's house. I figured the only way I would get through my anger is to talk it out with Lissa.

I walked up to the door and rang the bell. Amanda answered; I was kind of intimidated by her since I learned that she and Joe were best friends.

"Look Amanda, I just need to talk to Lissa. I will try to be as nice as possible."

She stepped aside and led me to Lissa's room without saying a word.

I made my way around the boxes and sat on the bed next to Lissa.

"Lissa, I am not here to yell at you. Though that is what I would really like to do, Kevin wouldn't want me to." She winced at his name, "I just need to know your side. Please, it will help me understand."

"Well when Kevin told me that he couldn't go to prom, I was devastated. I somehow thought that his band would always be first. So on prom night I made a move on Cory. It felt completely wrong, but I forced myself to move on. When I saw Kevin's face in the hallway I was speechless. Though I was thankful, if he hadn't come I would have gone into that room and done something I would surely regret. Ever since then I have had a good amount of suitors, but none of them were right. I know he is with Ashley now and I couldn't hurt him like that again. I just called my parents. They are transferring us to San Diego in 2 weeks. Until then we will just stay out of the way."

"No, you really don't have to do that. Let's get this thing settled before you go. I know Kevin has a good heart and he will do what is best."

With that I gave her a hug and went back to the Jonas'.

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Still Lilly's P.O.V.**

When I walked into the Jonas House I only saw Joe sitting on the couch with his reading glasses on and a book in his lap. The most adorable sight I had seen in my whole life. I almost took out my phone to snap a picture.

I walked up behind him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He smiled at me as I took a seat beside him and snuggled into his warm chest.

"Hey you, Miley and Nick went on their date. Kevin finally let Ashley in so I was stuck here waiting for you. Where did you run off to by the way?"

"Oh nowhere. Just something I had to do."

"I will let it slide for now, but we will talk about that later."

For the next thirty minutes we laid their as I closed my eyes and Joe continued to read. Then all the sudden Joe spoke.

"Lilly?"

" Hmm?"

"I was just wondering if you felt that way too. You know about me putting the band first? Would it drive you to do something like that?"

I sat up quickly.

"Of course not Joe. I truly love you. Though I do strongly advise keeping Nick away from me when he is wearing his orange polo. That thing should be illegal in the U.S." I said trying to lighten the mood.

I looked up at him and his face was hard as stone.

"Only Kidding. Well partly."

Still no change.

"Too soon to joke?"

He let a small smile come across his face "Just a little."

"It's never too soon for a Cohen." I mumble to myself.

"What was that Lilly dear?!" he asked jokingly.

"Oh nothing just me quoting The OC to myself." I said laughing at myself.

"Lilly! Do you know how annoying it is when you quote that dumb show all the time? It's even worse when you are with Ashley!"

"Sorry Joe, I can't help that Seth Cohen/Adam Brody is the funniest person on the planet!!"

"Hey I take that too offense!"

I laughed at him. He was so adorable.

"Well maybe you should watch that "dumb" show every once in a while to see what you have to compete against so maybe you can step up your game to his level."

He looked at me defeated. He knew he wasn't going to win this one.

"You know he isn't that funny in person, like me." Joe mumbled to me defeated.

"I'm sure he isn't Danger."

I gave him a quick peck on lips and laid back into his chest.

For now the storm had blown over, and hopefully it would stay that way for a while.

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**That chapter was a lot more fun to write than expected.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**I might not get to post for a while because exams are coming up and I need to do really good!**

**Thanks for everything. Not to hate on the "UPDATE SOON" reviews but maybe a little more feedback will be appreciated. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Shout out to Lissa and Ashley, without them about 90 percent of this chapter couldn't have been written! **


	9. Raining? In California? Oh, You'll See!

**I know, I know! I haven't updated in FOREVER! **

**I feel totally bad about that.**

**I finally have some time to write so I am just going to get on with it. **

**Hope your Holidays are as great as mine have been :D**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, but in 20 days I will be owning a drivers license!! Yay!**

**Kevin's P.O.V. **

I can't believe it. I have finally gotten used to not having Lissa here and finally moving on. But no, she had to just waltz back into my life.

It's been days, Ashley agreed to give me some alone time. Reluctantly I might add. She is one of the best things that have happened to me in a really long time. I just really need to get out of my funk.

Just then I heard a faint knock on my door. I slowly lifted the blankets off my basically lifeless body and trudged towards my door. I opened it to reveal a very nervous looking Lilly.

"Lils, what are you doing here? Why do you look so nervous?"

"Kevin, don't freak out and let me finish. Lissa is here to talk to you," I was about to protest but she gave me a look and I retreated, "and I know that you will do the right thing and talk to her. I have talked it over with her. I am going to be right next door in Joe's room if you need me just yell. Please Kevin, I promise this will help you."

When she finished she walked off and Lissa stepped in my doorway. She was wearing some no name sweats and hair pinned back. I knew I had to listen to what she would say just like Lilly said.

"Kevin I just wanted to say that in about a week and a half me, Amanda, and Steph are going to move to San Diego. But before we leave I want to say I'm sorry… and thank you."

"Wait. Thank You? Why are you thanking me?"

"Well for starters, If you didn't come that night and catch us I would have made the biggest mistake of my life and I wouldn't be able to wear this anymore." She held up her left hand revealing a shimmering silver ring. Her purity ring. "And I also want to thank you for moving on. If you hadn't I don't know if I would have had the strength to move on from then. So thank you. I hope that someday you can forgive me and we can be friends again. If you want to talk, San Diego isn't that far away and my number hasn't changed."

She got up to leave the room, and as she did that all these thoughts flooded my mind. I knew what I had to do.

"Liss, wait! I can forgive you now, and I want to be your friend. I realize that it's gonna be weird and awkward at first but I promise that I am going to try. You just have to put in the effort too."

She turned around with a bright smile on her face; she came over to me and gave me a big hug.

There was a knock on the door as it slowly opened to reveal Lilly, "How you guys doing in here, just making sure neither of you are dead….. Wait what's going on?"

"Nothing," I said, "Just an old friend giving another old friend a hug."

"Oh. Sweet… wait friend? You guys are friends now! YAY THIS MEANS WE CAN HANG OUT BEFORE YOU LEAVE!"

She ran down the stairs 'eeping' and saying something to Joe. Me and Liss just chuckled as we caught up with each other for the rest of the day.

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

A week and a half has passed us by.

Everything is finally starting to get normal, Just add the super amazing Cullens to the group. We have finally become close and they are leaving today.

We are now standing outside their house to say our goodbyes.

"Oh my goodness guys I am seriously going to miss you!" I said to the three. I was at the end of the line so we hugged each other right before they got into their cars.

As they drove away Miley and I yelled "Don't forget us!" at the same time. Yep we are defiantly best friends.

Once they were out of our sight Nick and Miley went to go baby-sit Frankie while Kevin and Ashley decided that they were going to have their much needed alone time (A/N: No! not like that sicko's! haha.). So Joe came over to me and wrapped one arm around my neck.

"I don't know about you Lils, but all this goodbye stuff is making me hungry!!! Pinkberry?"

"Only you would think of food at a time like this. Which I am thankful for, cause I am pretty hungry myself."

We laced our hands and headed down the street to Pinkberry.

He ordered our usuals and came back over to the table that I had gotten us.

As we ate our delicious food Joe started to say something.

"Lilly, so I was thinking about this Seth Cohen thing and I have decided that I should tell you that I watched the show."

"You're kidding! I didn't actually think that you would take me seriously."

"Well I did, and the show isn't half bad, and neither is that summer girl,"

"Pig" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that dear?" he asked.

"Oh nothing darling." I replied with a sugary sweet smile on my face.

"But the only problem is that this Seth character stole ALL his material from me! I promise! I should have totally copyrighted that stuff!"

"I am sure that is true Joseph, now lets head back home." I dragged him by the arm out the door and once we were out he linked his arm with mine.

"I am dead serious; I need to get in touch with this Adam guy. Go all Ryan Atwood on him." He sad as he flexed his free arm.

"Okay I am totally taking away my DVDs from you when we get home." His face fell a little as I said that.

"But cheer up Danger! Look on the bright side. Unlike The OC, right now we are pretty much drama free!" I smiled and looked up at and he smiled.

"That we are." He said before he leaned down to give me a kiss.

As our lips meet we both heard someone behind us say "Joe?"

When we turned around I saw a blonde girl carrying tons of shopping bags, I looked up at Joe as he said,

"Mandy?"

Wait hold up. Rewind. Mandy? As in _'Cause Mandy always knows'_? Are you serious?!

It may not rain actual 'rain' in California but it sure does "rain" drama.

**Mandy!! NOO! I know I am evil. But I said to myself "Hey, why not add someone else we don't like."**

**So tell me if I am getting to predictable. Also as always, ideas are greatly appreciated.**

**REVIEW people! I know more than 8 of you read each chapter so please review **

**Thanks I will update as soon as possible! **

**I love you guys!**


	10. Author's Note

**DON'T HURT ME!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever!! It has been a long couple of weeks for me. Last week was my birthday and this week (well today and yesterday) I got the stomach flu.**

**So let's just say I am a horrible updater!**

**So I am planning on updating my stories this weekend. Cross your fingers that I do.**

**The Adventure- well I am having total writers block on that one. Please suggestions are welcome!**

**First Encounters- that one will probably get updated first cause I know exactly what I want to do with the next chapter. But it is all up to me writing it down.**

**Also I am writing a Levin (LillyxKevin). I know shocker. But I just had this idea and I want to write it down. Haha. It might not sound too original but I will try.**

**I know what ya'll are thinking, I am putting way too much on my plate but I can't help it.**

**Thanks for putting up with me :D**

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3**

**Or Cayce!**


	11. Friend or Foe?

**So you guys are really lucky.**

**I have decided to update. Haha. So I am kinda done with my writers block.**

**Liss and I put on our thinking caps and brainstormed in Theatre class.**

**So without further ado here is the next chapter.**

**I might be short and crappy but sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own anything. The only think remotely close that I own to the Jonas Brothers are my tickets and backstage passes to their upcoming concerts! But other than that. Nada. **

**Shout out to: snowstardreams, pink.lemonade.89, JMF7, StoryBee, LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms, and hippolvr13!**

**Seriously I love all their stories! So go and read them! I promise you won't regret it. :D**

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

This cannot be happening. I thought we had finally gotten rid of the drama. I mean I know that I have never met her before but what if she is all "I want Joe back! Stay AWAY!"

That might cause a problem, but I will fight for my man!

I tried to give her an intimidating smile but I can tell it didn't really turn out well by the weird look that Joe was giving me.

"Mandy! It has been so long! How have you been?!" Joe asked.

"I have been doing great actually! I got an internship at Teen Vogue so I am out here for the rest of the summer. Which is only 3 weeks but I am so excited anyways." Mandy responded.

Before Joe could answer I slightly jabbed my elbow into his gut. He looked over at me and I gave him the 'aren't you going to introduce me?' eyes.

"Oh Mandy, I almost forgot this is my girlfriend Lilly. Lilly this is my long time friend Mandy."

I reached out to shake her hand but instead I was wrapped into a hug.

"Ah! This is great! I cannot wait for us to hang out!" she exclaimed as we hugged.

I was shocked! Why was she being so nice to me? I was expecting someone, I don't know. A lot more mean.

"Wow Joe, You do know how to pick them! She is gorgeous!"

Joe and I both blushed. I feel like such a fool for being so mean to her at first. I jump to conclusions way to early. I need to work on that.

"Well Mandy it is really nice to meet you. And thank you, you are really pretty too."

I looked up at Joe and he was smiling at me.

I think that it is a good thing that we are getting along.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**Joe's P.O.V**

After a while we decided to go to the Starbucks that Mandy was originally going into.

Lilly was in the middle of telling Mandy of all the drama that had happened lately. I was really relieved that they were getting along. Most of my previous "interests" (since I haven't really had a lot of girlfriends lately) have always seemed threatened by her. Ya, I mean Mandy and I do have a past, but that is what it is. The PAST. She is just simply my best friend.

"… But now everything is really good. I am glad that it all happened though cause we wouldn't be were we are today." Lilly said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Wow that sounds crazy! I can't even imagine. I know that Lissa really did a number on Kevin," Mandy responded, "Sorry guys, it's my second day on the job and I promised that I would get things back 5 minutes ago. If I leave now then I might be able to give the 'this guy bumped into me and made me spill all the drinks' excuse. But dinner, later?"

"That sounds great, I will get my mom to cook." I said with a smirk.

"Of course you would, can't even attempt to make something?" Lilly asked me.

"Trust me Lilly; you do not want this boy to cook. Let's just say that one time he tried to make popcorn and it resulted in the refurnishing of my kitchen due to fire damage." Mandy said.

They both laughed at that, as I just sat back and pouted.

"Well since Joe over here is being such a baby I think we better get home. Come by around 6 and I will invite Nick, Kevin, Ashley, and Miley." Lilly said.

"Okay see you then." Mandy said as she got up and left the Starbucks.

I turned to look at Lilly with a pout still plastered on my face. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the store. Seems to be a habit today.

"I do not know why you insist on being such a baby. We make fun of you in a loving way." She said as she planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Fine I guess I will grow up a little. But I am just glad that you and Mandy got along so well." I retorted.

"I admit, I was kinda jealous at first. I mean you wrote a song about her. But she seems so nice. I can totally see why you are still friends. I am looking forward to hanging out with her, I need some girl time. I mean ya I have Miley and Ashley but they are always with Nick and Kevin. I need to hang out with a girl that isn't attached to a Jonas."

"Oh really? Well you do realize that you are attached to a Jonas too," I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "And I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon."

She took my hand and intertwined it with hers, "Well that is a good thing cause I don't plan on letting you go either."

We continued walking home and as we got to the front door I leaned against the wall, "You know Lils; you have nothing to be jealous about. I don't have anything but friendly feelings for Mandy."

She stepped forward and leaned against my chest, "I know that I just was a little worried that's all."

She looked up at me and planted a peck on my lips. 

I leaned my head down towards her ear and whispered, "And don't worry about the song. If it counts I wrote a song for you too."

She leaned back and looked up at me. "Oh really? And what song would that be?"

"Just a little song that I like to call Burnin' Up." I said with a smirk.

A blush and a smile spread across her face.

"You know what. I have always liked that song. Very sexy."

"So Lils, you think I am sexy?"

"Very."

She leaned against me and pressed her lips against mine. It started off soft, but as time went on the intensity grew. And it turned out to be a pretty heated make out session.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**There you go. **

**It was a short chapter and kinda fluffy. It was a filler but it has a purpose for the drama that is about to come. **

**I need you guys to know that Mandy and Lilly had started a bond. And I made Mandy nice… for now. **

**Mwahahahahaha. **

**I think that next chapter I am going to skip to the first day of school next chapter and see how that goes. And I am going to add Ashley and Miley in here more.**

**Liss, did you notice something about their make out session. It was against the wall. Hahaha. I had to add that in there!**

**Also everyone! Go read my oneshot story Sway. I posted it 2 weeks ago and I accidentally messed up on the ratings so I think I scared people off. It is my favorite oneshot so please go read and review. **

**I don't know when I will get a chance to update again. Hopefully next weekend but my spring break is in only 21 days so expect a couple updates then.**

**Thanks for putting up with me!**

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3 a.k.a. Cayce. **


	12. I See Who You Really Are

Hello Guys,

**Hello Guys,**

**I know an update GASP!**

**It will probably be pretty short.**

**I have some news at the bottom, but don't scroll down.**

**Just read the authors note at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I own a JB ticket for the July 9****th**** Concert. But that's about it. In other words… nothing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to StoryBee, pink.lemonade.98, hoLLywOOdgrrl, hippolvr13, LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms, JMF7, panicpoo36, and AmandaEchelon.**

**You guys entertain me daily :D thanks for that!**

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**Miley's P.O.V. (Gasp, I know you weren't expecting that.)**

School is finally starting up today.

This summer has been amazing; Nick and I are as close as ever. We spend every waking moment together. Ashley and Kevin hang out with us too, but sometimes they like to go into their own little world.

Notice a couple missing? Yep, Lilly and Joe have been sucked into Mandy's tractor beam of evilness.

Conveniently her internship at Teen Vogue had been extended till the 2nd week of September which was still several weeks away.

But ever since she has arrived she has weaseled her way into their lives. Taking Lilly shopping, acting supportive of their relationship, and all that jazz.

But when Lilly wasn't there, you should see the looks she gives Joe. To describe them perfectly I would need to quote a really dirty part in Wedding Crashers. You know the part in the church at the beginning where the are talking about how ladies in hats are proper and Vince Vaughn said "Ya well the lady in the hat just eye _blanked _the _blank___out of me." Or something like that. But ya if you don't remember that part. She just looked like she wanted him, real bad.

She was always sending out signals to Joe, luckily he is oblivious and completely in love with Lilly.

Smart Boy.

But now that school is starting up that leaves more time for Mandy to be alone with Joe.

Currently we are all at my house having my dad's famous pancakes before the first day of school. It's tradition.

Everyone was coupled off; Ashley and Kevin were sitting on the couch. Ashley's head was rested on Kevin's shoulder while she slept. Ya, she isn't really a morning person.

Oliver, Nick, and I were at the counter quietly eating our pancakes. We all aren't really talkative till after we eat.

I glance over to the couch opposite Ashley and Kevin. Lilly was sitting across Joes lap facing Mandy who was sitting at Joe's side.

Lilly and Joe's fingers were intertwined while Joe's vacant hand played with her lightly curled hair.

Mandy had on a forced smile but I can see disgust for the happy couple dancing in her eyes. Man those two are so clueless.

I lean over to Oliver, "Ollie, I'm worried about Mandy coming onto Joe."

"Why don't you talk to her, she seems nice." He replied with a mouth full of pancakes.

I just rolled my eyes and continued eating.

Once I was finished I decided I was going to talk to Mandy. I got up and gave Nick a kiss on the cheek while he was still eating.

"Mandy do you think you can come help me curl a spot I missed in the back of my hair?"

"Sure." She responded eagerly seeing as Lilly and Joe were engaged in a pretty heated make out session on the couch.

Once we made our way up into the room I told her to sit down.

"Okay Mandy, I don't really need help with my hair. I need to talk to you."

"I figured. What do you want Miles?" she said absent-mindedly as she picked at her nails.

"Stay away from Joe. I won't let you hurt him and Lilly."

She looked up at me in fake shock. Psh, what an actress.

"What are you talking about Miley?"

"Save the act for someone who believes it Mandy. I see the way you look at Joe when Lilly isn't around. He loves Lilly, not you. Get over him."

With that she removed herself from the surface of my bed and came up directly to my face.

"Listen Miley. Joe has no idea what he wants. This is just a fling. There is no way that he loves that blonde slut in the living room."

"I won't let you do this Mandy."

She scooted back and sighed. "Miley, I didn't want to have to bring you into this but if you don't back off I will have to tell Nick what's going on between you and Jake."

I looked at her wide-eyed. "I haven't even talked to Jake in almost a year!"

"I know that, but who do you think that Nick will believe. A girl he just met this summer. Or his best friend? Contemplate that Miley."

I just sat down on my bed in shock.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to my eye-candy. Is it me or does he look particularly sexy today?" she said with a smirk before exiting my room and heading downstairs.

I still sat there, going over what had just been said in my head. Would she really do that? And most importantly, would Nick believe her?

I needed some help. Someone that has nothing that Mandy could take away. Someone with experience in these certain situations.

I immediately knew who I had to get to help me.

I reached into my back pocket and took out my iPhone. I went to contacts and scrolled down till I reached the number I was looking for.

I tapped the screen signaling for it to connect the call. After about 3 rings the person on the other line picked up.

"Hey. It's Miley. Look I need your help. When can you get to Malibu?"

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**Cliffy! I know.**

**And you guys are going to hate me more. Because you see, in order to have my dad let me join Team Jonas and get presale tickets I had to give up the computer for the entire month of APRIL! Gasp! I know. It sucks.**

**But lucky for you I have the whole story planned out. I finally got over my major writers block :D YAY!**

**Also I do not feel this way about Mandy at all in real life. I hear she is wonderful. Its fiction people so please don't get mad!**

**So when I am aloud to come back on expect the rest of the story. I am thinking 3 or 4 more chapters and maybe an epilogue. **

**Their probably won't be a sequel cause I have a whole different story just ready to go. It will be a JonasxOC story, but you guys should defiantly read it!**

**Liss, get happy. You should know why!**

**Review. And tell me who you think Miley called.**

**And just a thanks to all the readers! I just realized I had 89 reviews! Holy cow! Do you think I can get to 100 before I am computerless?!**

**You guys are amazing :D**

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3. aka Cayce :D**


	13. Pinky Promises and Singing in the Rain

IM BACKKK

**IM BACKKK!**

**I'm going to be updating a lot faster now that I officially have computer back and I know where this story is going.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my home girl Liss! Aren't you proud that it's dedicated to you AND in the opening authors note! I expect a super long and detailed review. But still be prepared for me to ask a whole bunch of questions about it later :D haha. Love you Liss!**

**I am a horrible person for not updating often but thanks for sticking with me! And let me remind you that I don't think that Mandy is like this at all, it is just for the sake of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I got some official documents from the Jonas brothers in the mail today; no, it wasn't the rights to JB. Just my restraining order ;D haha. Okay I don't have a restraining order, but I still don't own them! **

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**Miley's P.O.V. **

I sat on the couch in my house early on Sunday morning, waiting impatiently for my accomplice to arrive.

My first thought was to call Jake, but he was in New Zealand shooting _Zombie High: The Movie. _

My second was to get the most evil, scheming person I know out to Malibu, Luanne. But I didn't have the courage to bring her out here. It would probably backfire on me anyways.

I was distracted from my thoughts when a knock could be heard throughout the house. I got up from my place on the couch and headed towards my front door.

"Lissa!" I exclaim embracing my friend.

"Miley I am so glad that you called me!"

"Well you were the only person that I could think of that had some sort of idea how to deal with this witch. And you have the perfect cover; you are just visiting like you said you would." I say with a smirk on my face.

"So tell me all about this girl!" she says taking a spot on my couch.

I sit down next to her and begin to give her the lowdown on Mandy. She seems appalled throughout the explanation, her reactions made me laugh. And she always has to answer rhetorical questions which is semi frustrating, but also entertaining.

"That lying, cheating, no good… UGH!" she exclaims when I finished.

"I know exactly how you feel." I said slumping down in into my seat.

"Have you talked to Lilly about your concerns?" she asks.

"No, I guess I could give it a shot. But if she doesn't believe me then we are following her and digging up some dirt. Pinky Promise?" I say extending my pinky to her.

Hooking her slender finger with mine, she replies, "Pinky Promise."

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**Still Miley's P.O.V.**

I didn't know how I was going to do this. Sitting here pacing on Lilly's doorstep wasn't going to help me do it.

But if you had to tell your best friend that her new friend, who is her boyfriend's best friend, is scheming to steal her boyfriend from right under her nose, it would be hard for you too.

Wow, is it me or does it feel like we are all suddenly in an episode of Degrassi?

I finally scrape all the courage I can muster together and lightly knock on the strong oak door if front of me.

I am suddenly face to face with my best friend who has a smile plastered on her face.

"Finally Miles, you were standing out here for like 20 minutes. Did you forget how to knock?" she said with a slight chuckle.

"No." I replied too quickly, making her smile give way to a look of concern.

"Miley what's wrong?" she asks.

"Look Lills, is it okay if I come inside. I need to talk to you."

"Sure." She replies nervously.

We walk up the narrow staircase to her room. When I step inside a whirlwind of memories hit me like a rock.

Lilly takes a spot Indian style on her bed covered in the quilt her grandma made for her, but I pause to examine her photo covered walls.

I see pictures from a long time ago, Lilly, Oliver, and I hanging around being the goofy friends we were. Then some more recent ones of the three musketeers. I saw some of us from this summer, ones of her and Joe being all crazy as well as romantic. But the last ones hurt the most. The most recent pictures were of her and the she-devil herself.

This was going to be a lot harder than I anticipated.

"Look Lilly, I know you are really good friends with Mandy. I don't mind it's just that I am worried about how she feels towards Joe." I say hesitantly.

"What are you trying to say here Miley?" She says sounding hurt.

"It is just that when you aren't around she comes on a little too strong. It is not like he responds to her; I am just worried that she will go to extremes. I don't want you to get hurt. I wanted you to understand the truth." I say pleadingly.

"I understand." She responds leaving me speechless. I wasn't expecting that.

"Really?" I ask, "You do?"

"Ya, I understand Miley. I understand that you are jealous that I am spending so much time with Mandy. But what I don't understand is why you would make up this ridiculous lie about her! Mandy would never do that."

"I swear Lilly, she is! She even threatened me that if I said anything that she would tell Nick lies about me and Jake. You know I haven't contacted him in forever!"

"Who knows Miles, you could have been lying to me."

"Lilly, you should listen to me! I am your best friend."

"Correction. Ex-Best Friend." She responds, her words filled with venom.

"Don't do this Lilly, you have to believe me." I say, she couldn't just throw away everything.

"I think you should go Miley." She says, suddenly becoming interested in a certain patch in her quilt.

With that I leave my best friend's house broken hearted, but defiantly not discouraged. I wasn't going to let Mandy ruin our friendship.

I am prepared to get my hands dirty. It is time for the world to see the real person behind the façade that is the Jonas Brothers best friend.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

After Miley left I didn't know what to do.

I couldn't call Ashley; she was on a date with Kevin. Nick would take Miley's side. Mandy is a part of this, and so is Joe.

Gosh why are things so complicated.

I wish my grandfather, H, was here. You see when we were little we couldn't say Harold so we just shortened it to H. He was the greatest grandfather. In kindergarten he would come to school on the day that it was bring something for show and tell beginning with the letter H for every single grandchild.

He was my rock. When he passed I didn't have anyone to go to that could help me get through. Miley and Oliver refer to that time as my dark days.

I just wanted to wallow. So I put in _Singin' in the Rain_, one of H's favorite movies.

It is the closest that I can get to him.

It is at the part when he just dropped Kathy off at her house and he is singing,_ Singing in the Rain _in the middle of the street.By the time a small knock was placed on my door I am full out bawling. This always reminded me of H and I also have a ton of pent up emotions from my eventful afternoon that I need to release.

I hear someone open my door and walk into my room.

"I am here Sergeant Lilly, reporting for duty!" a voice rings out through my deserted house.

I look up to see Joe standing stiff with his arm raised in a salute. I can't help but laugh, though it comes out funny due to the fact that I am still crying.

His expression changes as he notices the tears etching a path down my cheeks.

"Oh Lilly, what's wrong lovely?" he says while sitting next to me, beginning to wipe the tears off my face with his thumb.

"Miley and I just got in this huge fight. Plus this part always reminds me of H."

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him so that my back is leaning against his toned chest.

"Listen Lilly, I don't know what Miley and you fought about but I know that everything will work out in the end. Tomorrow the sun will shine brighter and God will smile down on you. I can feel it in my bones. And tonight will be better I promise, because you get to spend the rest of the night with the man you love." He whispers into my ear.

It was the nicest thing anyone has said to me all day. It is like he is channeling H. But my stupid, sarcastic mouth and I have to say something to mess up the moment.

"Wow that was romantic. I knew that Kevin had to rub off on you sometime."

He looks down at me and rolls his eyes. "Way to ruin to moment Lills."

I move a little to a different position so that I can kiss him. I do, and I can feel his smile in the kiss.

"I am sorry; my emotions are a little off right now. You're right though, tomorrow I will talk to Miley. Thanks for being here, I really needed it. I love you." I say placing another small kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." He says as he pulls me back to my previous position. "So just sit back and relax. Enjoy the peace."

I follow his orders and mold back into his chest. The warmth and comfort of my position causes me to drift asleep, with the images of Gene Kelly signing in the rain still dancing in my mind.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**So Miley is on the warpath against Mandy with the help of our old and beloved friend Lissa. And Lilly thinks that everything will be good with the next day.**

**Hahaha.**

**Only 3 more chapters left and maybe an epilogue if ya'll want it. **

**Also my next story for the summer is going to be a Levin, so I hope you guys read it. I am pretty stoked for it. Plus you know that I will probably have a few oneshots in-between now and then.**

**I am going to try and write the next chapter tomorrow morning because I know what I want to do. I am not going to promise anything because I have to help my friend out with stuff for her boyfriend's birthday.**

**Shout out to my sisterhood girls. And my Girls In T-Shirts girls :D**

**Love to you guys! Don't forget to review!**

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3 a.k.a. Cayce**


	14. And The Castle Comes Tumbling Down

I know

**I know! I am updating fast! Be proud Liss!! :D**

**Disclaimer: As Liss revealed to me, those legal papers were actually a marriage license. :D haha just kidding. I wish. I own nothing.**

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**Miley's P.O.V. **

I could not let Mandy just waltz into our lives and do a Mexican hat dance all over them.

Right after my argument with Lilly I call Lissa and get her over to my house.

This brings us to this very moment, Lissa and I sitting across the street of a very sleazy night club that Mandy happens to be in.

"Seriously what can she be doing in there!? It's been 3 hours and we still don't have the money shot!" Lissa says waving her camera in my face.

"Chill Liss, it is 12. She should be coming out right about-" I say as I see her walking out of the night club hand in hand with some wasted older man.

"Quick Liss!" I whisper yell. "Turn it on record!"

I put my car into drive and slowly follow her down the street as Lissa records the two sucking faces along the sidewalk.

"This is great Miles. But you can't really tell it's her. I need to see her face." Lissa says to me.

"Just keep your camera on them until you get the shot."

We keep driving for a mile and the two suddenly stop in front of a trashy motel. Mandy pauses and looks behind her as if to see if anyone is following her, giving us of clear shot of her lying, fake face.

"Got it." Lissa says with confidence as we drive back to my house to celebrate.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**Miley's P.O.V. (Still :D)**

It is the next morning and I invite the whole gang over for breakfast.

It would be the perfect place to show everyone the video that Lissa and I got if Mandy didn't agree to back off. But if she did, then we are all together, and I miss that.

Nick and Joe are at the counter eating breakfast, Lissa and Kevin were sitting on the couch catching up, and Mandy was sitting by herself with a cup of black coffee, looking like she was nursing a pretty big hangover.

The only two missing were Ashley and Lilly.

Ashley couldn't make it because she was getting her hair cut with Austin. I swear she goes almost every 2 weeks. If he wasn't married, and she wasn't madly in love with Kevin I would totally assume something was going on.

And Lilly was running a little late because her mom is making her clean her room before she comes over. Have you seen her room? Let's just say it might take a while. Plus she is a little hesitant since the whole fight we had yesterday. But Joe managed to convince her to come.

"Joe, do not use all the syrup! You can barely even see the pancakes underneath that ocean of goop!" Nick exclaimed as he examines Joe practically dumping the whole bottle of syrup on his breakfast.

"You know what Nick, maybe I want my pancakes to drown in the syrup!" Joe yells back as he dumps more of the thick, brown liquid on his plate. "DIE PANCAKES! DIE!!"

Kevin looks up from his spot on the couch. He stands and looks around as if to address the whole room, "I am terribly sorry everyone. Joseph here was dropped on his head several times as a child."

Everyone in the room burst out laughing as Joe is pouting while cutting up his deceased pancakes.

While everything calms down I give Liss the signal and we grab Mandy and take her upstairs.

"It's time for our bathroom gathering!" Lissa exclaims as we walk upstairs.

We walk into my room and I push her down onto my bed as Lissa and I stand in front of her.

"Listen Mandy we have footage of you gallivanting around town last night. And if you don't believe us here is the tape." I say pressing play on the television.

Mandy's eyes widen as she sees herself on the screen. When the screen fades to black she looks up at us and whispers, "You wouldn't."

"And why wouldn't we?" I rebut.

"Because we are just generally nice people." Lissa says next to me with a smile on her face.

I roll my eyes and give her a look, "Rhetorical question Liss."

"Oh right sorry." She says shyly.

"Look Mandy, we wont show the boys this tape if you promise to stay out of Lilly and Joe's relationship." I say sternly.

"Alright Miley, I will only because I don't wanna ruin my chances with Joe by him seeing this tape. I would rather be just friends with him than nothing at all."

And with that she gets up and leaves the room.

I turn to look at Lissa and say, "Well that was easy."

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**Joe's P.O.V.**

My stomach is full and my lady is on her way, life couldn't be better.

These past couple months with Lilly have been better than all the years of my life. I don't know how, but she changed my outlook on life. I don't just want to wing it anymore. I actually want to settle down and have a family. I can only see that happening with Lilly.

I am brought out of my thoughts by the cushion beneath me moving slightly.

I look over to see Mandy sitting next to me, I give her a smile and resume my thoughts.

After about five minutes of silence I look towards the door to see Lilly walking up the walkway to Miley's door.

She goes to reach for the doorknob when the next thing I know Mandy is on my lap, with her lips on top of mine.

I am in complete shock, my body is on lockdown.

What the hell is going on!?

When I finally regain composure I push Mandy off my lap and rush to Lilly who is standing in the doorway with tears streaming down her face.

"Lilly, no its not… Mandy she… she kissed ME!" I exclaim, stumbling on my words.

"You know what Joe, save that line for someone who hasn't heard it before. We are done! Don't ever try to call me, or get in touch with me in any way! I am so sick of being hurt by guys! I could care less what you do with your life, just stay out of mine!" she says coldly as she storms out of the house.

And within a moment my castle comes tumbling down.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**I know! I know! You hate me!!**

**But it had to be done! Only two more chapters left.**

**I just want to say thanks to everyone that has ever reviewed! I am over 100! That's insane! But please review this chapter even if it is just to say you hate me. Come on, let that anger out. I deserve it! Haha. Please! Only 9 people reviewed last time!**

**And to make up for how much I suck I have a preview of my story that I am writing after this. It's a Levin, and just so you know Lilly and Kevin are the same age in it. I already have the whole thing planned out. It's a little **_**My Best Friend's Wedding**_** but has a lot of different twists. So here you go!**

**Love Me Instead: **Lilly Truscott has been friends with the Jonas family for majority of her life. She has always been in love with the eldest Jonas, Kevin. At the youngest Jonas' wedding they find themselves drunk, and the only one of their friends not married. They pledge that in a year, if they are not married or in a relationship, they would marry each other. The next week they agree to keep their promise, and the boys leave for a year long tour. Lilly waits patiently for his return and with the help of her friends she plans to ask him to marry her on the night of his return. What she doesn't expect is for Kevin to come back engaged, and to someone that Lilly can't help but like. Will everything work out okay for them? Tune in this summer for an exciting roller coaster of emotions and a wedding event of the century.

**Wow I am so pumped to write that this summer! It is gonna be great! Tell me what you think!?**

**Yours truly,**

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3 a.k.a. Cayce!**


End file.
